Toddlers
by DarkGreenDevilGirl
Summary: The girls and boys are dating but the professor made an experiment to make the girls toddlers what happens then? Read out to find
1. Part One

Disclaimer:I dont own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

Me:yay my new story enjoy

BTW Author's POV the whole story

* * *

~at the lab~

The powerpuff girls z are there also the rowdyruff boys

Yes the rowdies the came to the goodside so they can be older and be with the girls

There dating

"Girls i have something to tell you"the professor said"come to the other room"he added

"ok"the girls said while going the other room

"can we come prof?"the boys asked while giving there best puppy dog face

"no"the professor said frimly

"but but there are girls pls pls let us come"they pleaded they still have there puppy dog face

"still no and ken watch them i gotta go and tell something to the girls ok?"the professor said to ken and going to the other room

~At the other room~

"ok professor what is it?"kaoru asked

"so girls ill turn you into toddlers-"he was cutted of by the girls

"WHAT WHY?!"the girls shouted

"i was getting to that well as i was saying ill turn you into toddlers so i can see if the boys really love you"professor said

"but why?"miyako said

"i trust the boys but i dont trust them with your heart ok i just turn you into toddlers but i wont change your memory so act like your a toddler ok?'' the professor said

"ok"the girls said

''well drink this'' the professor said while giving them a a dirink it look like orange juice

the girls drunk it and

POFF!

''owwie momoko-chan that hurt''a sweet little voice said

''im sowwy miyako where is kaoru''a cute little voice said

''im here''a tough voice said

''girls are you ok?''the professor said

''yes pwofessor"' the girls said

right infront of him are three cute little girls

momoko had a pink and red little dress

miyako had a blue and white little dress

and kaoru had a green and black little dress

"ah why dwo i have two where a dwess'' kaoru complined

"but kaowu you wook so adwable"miyako said gigling

" yeah what shwe said''momoko said

''whatever''kaoru said rolling her eyes

''ok girls lets go'' the professor said while walking to the room where the rowdies,ken and peach

the girls followed

when they got there the boys saw the girls and gasp

''WHAT THE HELL WE HAVE KIDS?!''they shouted cuz the girls look like them

''your swo funny''kaoru said

the two other girls noded

''boys me,ken and peach are busy will you pls ake care of the girls?''the professor asked

the boys look at the girls then to the professor

''ok'' they said carried the girl to the park near the fountain

''ok girls what are your names?''brick asked

''im momoko''momoko said making brick shocked

''hiya im miyako''miyako said boomer was fainted

''yo im kaoru''kaoru said butch paled(Me:if its possible remember butch is pale? so yeah continue)

''girls?''they asked

''hmm?''the girls said

''who em i?''brick asked

''BRICKIE''momoko acted that she made it up

''me who em i?''boomer asked

''b-b-boomie''miyako said shyly

''and me?''butch asked

''BUTT''kaoru yelled smirking sightly

''WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Me:cliffhanger this is part one of the one shot

Any way dont reveiw yet but after i finish the story thx

Bye


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer:i dont own The ppgz and there characters

Me:thx for the reveiws but i wish that you wait until i finish my story for you to reveiw but its ok im good with the reveiws

Still author's POV the whole story

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!"

butch yelled glaring at kaoru

everyone laughed at butch

"HEY BUTT"kaoru yelled,butch looked at her"why dwid you wook bwuchie-bwoy"kaoru said teasingly

everyone laughed at butch again

he gave kaoru a death glare since kaoru was a toddler her feelings are sensative so she started to cry

"KAO-CHAN"both momoko and miyako said rushing to there friend

"BUTCH SAY YOUR SORRY"both Brick and boomer said

"fine"butch muttered

he picked up the watery eyed kaoru

"_my beautiful ru, when i first saw you my heart grew,your eyes always in the sunlight,shimmers in the night,your skin shines and you make me soar and made my Heart flew i will always love you"Butch said _

kaoru blushed the shade of red

"AWW SWO CUTE"Miyako and Momoko said

"Girls!"

they all turn around and saw the mayor

"yes mister mayor"the boys said

"i here to take the girls to professor utonium"

"ok"the boys said as they pick up the girls

"i wove you kao-koi"butch wispered in kaorus ear

Again Kaoru blushed the shade of red once again

* * *

Me:SORRY ok SORRY if its short i WILL MAKE THE LAST PART LONGGER AGAIN IM SORRY

IF YOU SHOUT AT ME ILL NEVER UPDATE THE LAST PART

anyway

R&R

thx


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer:I dont own Deshimitaa Powerpuff girls z

Me:Enjoy and this part will be the last part of the one shot

author's pov whole One shot

* * *

~at the lab~

"so Dad i mean professor have you came up with an antidote for the girl to return back to there normal age?"ken asked

"ken the only thing that can turn the gurls back it a kiss from there counterparts"

'kaoru is not gonna be happy with this'ken thought

"PWOFESSOR WERE BWACK"a small voices said

the girls run to the professor and hug his leg

"pwofessor change us back pwease"miyako said with big cute eyes while pouting

everyone can be force to do something if she made that face but now that shes a toddler she will be twice as cute as before

"fine"muttered the professor

he wispered to the boys thhe thing they need to do to make the girl turn back to there normal age

brick grinned

boomer smiled

butch smirked

they boys picked up the girls and gave them a gentel kiss then

POFF

"girls are you ok?"the boys said

"Yeah were otay"a small voice said

the boys look worried

the smoke clears to revel 3 smocking hot and sexy girls

"hi boys"the girls said

the boys died from nose bleed

the girls giggled

Momoko was wearing the dress that she wore in toddler form but shorter in toodler for it was 3 inches below the knees now is 3 inches above the knee

thats the same with the other girls

the girls gave the boys a kiss on the lips then the boys jump and hugged the girl

"Sexy"the wispered on the girls ears

suddenly butch took kaoru outside

"butch what are we-"she was cut off by a slapped in the butt

butch smirked

kaoru blushed

and start chasing butch

while saying"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERT"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR SO SEXY"

"AAARRRGGHH YOU DEAD MEAT"

the end

* * *

Me:i hope you like it thats the end

R&R

bye


End file.
